No Max? Let's have a PARTAY!
by TheEverythingGirl368
Summary: Max leaves for a day and leaves Fang in charge of the flock. Get ready for chaos...


**A/N: Well hi there awesomeness, I didn't see you standing there, oh wait yes I did because I'm looking in a mirror! Sorry, yes I know that was weird but well just, actually I'm not really that sorry I like being weird… Anyhoo… TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! Thumbs up if like the word beyond… it just is spelled so cool! But yes reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny of the Maximum ride series, James Patterson does…**

**Chapter 1**

**Fang's POV**

"I got it!" I said and pushed her out the door and attempted to close it again. She put her foot in the way.

"Fang, I swear, if I come home and anyone of them are dead-"

I gave her a look. "You don't trust me?"

"No I do, it's just, yanno." She stammered.

" Then it's just goodbye. For like, a day Max, it will be FINE." I slammed the door. I counted down on my fingers. 3. 2. 1.

The door slammed open. "Maybe I shouldn't go-" she said. I looked at her. Then I kissed her good-bye, for about the billionth time.

"Go."

She sighed and smiled pitifully. Then turned around and took off into the afternoon air. She waved. I waved back then closed the door.

"Is she gone?" Gazzy peered around the corner.

I nodded.

"Woo Hoo! PARTAY!" he took his shirt off and started spinning it around and jumping on the couch.

I joined him, but with my shirt on.

Iggy walked in. "Well, what do we have here?" he joined us but he too relieved himself of his shirt.

Nudge walked in texting. "Ugh, I live with crazy people…" she threw her phone over her shoulder. "And I love it!" She screamed and joined us jumping and whooping and hollering on one poor couch in the living room.

We didn't even hear Angel come in. "HEY!" she finally yelled so we all stopped and looked at her. "You guys didn't wait for me?!" and then all 5 of us were jumping and screaming on the couch. Then the little legs on the couch gave up and broke and Iggy and Gazzy crashed heads. Then we all were just lying there in a huge heap on the broken couch. There was a silence.

"Who wants to fix the couch before Max gets home?" I said

Here's a joke for ya, how do 5 genetically enhanced bird kids fix a couch? With duck tape. The rather obvious choice, I might add.

Then we all dispersed, Ig and Gaz doing something explosive, Nudge on her phone, and Angel to her room to,well do whatever Angel does I guess, leaving me alone with the T.V. and the living room all to myself. I watched some movies and had just started getting into this show when Angel stood next to me giving me the bambi eyes.

"Faaang?" she asked all sweet and adorable.

"Ya?"

"Will you come to my tea party with me? Celeste says she wants more company." She batted her eyelashes and cocked her head.

"Did you ask Nudge?" I looked at her.

"Ya. She said she was busy with J.C. and to ask you." She emphasized the you and batted her eyelashes and smiled even more.

"Well…" I really didn't want to. I really really didn't want to.

"Pwease?" Most. Adorable. Face. EVER.

You can do it Fang, you can resist the face, come on Fang… "Fine." I sighed. I could not. I could not resist the face. I could fight off an entire army for my flock, and I could not resist a 6 year olds face. Apparently, I'm pretty pathetic.

"YAY!" she screamed and grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room.

An hour later, I sat on a 8inch stool drinking imaginary tea in a purple bowtie and tiara with a 6 year old and a teddy bear. Doesn't my life sound FUN!?

"Would you like more tea Celeste?" Angel asked her bear. I sighed loudly. She glared at me. "Fang, that is NOT the proper way to behave at a tea party…"she said in a stern voice.

I looked at her. "And you know what is?" I scoffed. She nodded angrily, her blonde ringlets bouncing all over. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm done for today, thank you." I walked out and into my room. Then there was a scream. I basically fell out into the hallway I got up so fast and Nudge came running screaming out of her room. "FANG! We have to go NOW!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the car. When I didn't start it, she looked at me and motioned with her head. "FANG! NOW!"

"Nudge, where are we going?" I asked. That would be useful information.

She rolled her eyes. "Jennifer's house." She said it like was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" who the heck was Jennifer?

"Jennifer. Let's GO!" She practically screamed.

"Nudge, I don't know how to get there."

"I'll show you lets go already!" I started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. After about 5 minutes and 10 turns later, we were driving along this pretty busy highway.

"Nudge, why are we even going there anyway?" I asked.

"I left my GUCCI heels there and they can NOT stay there, I need them Fang!"

Then some idiot pulled off the wrong way and I slammed on my brakes. I didn't hit the guy but the person to the side of us didn't stop in time and hit us square on. I felt the windows shatter and the windshield crash down on top of me and Nudge, and then everything went black.

**Wow that is like the longest chapter I have written on this site, ever. Reviews if you likey and I should continue!**


End file.
